Lost in Love
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: "Ne, Hinata. Apa kau tahu? Cinta itu seperti puzzle. Saat jatuh cinta, kepingan-kepingan puzzle itu akan terpasang utuh. Tapi saat patah hati, kau membutuhkan waktu untuk menyusunnya menjadi utuh kembali."/"Bukan, Naruto-kun. Patah hati itu adalah saat dimana salah satu kepingan puzzle menghilang"/ NaruHinaSasu. RnR, please?


Langkah kaki mungil Hyuuga Hinata nyaris tak terdengar. Dengan gerakan sangat pelan, gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu menaiki tangga menuju kamar 3-03, milik kekasihnya—Uchiha Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tidak beraturan. Kedua manik bulannya menyiratkan kecemasan dan kesedihan. Tubuhnya bahkan sedikit gemetaran. Pikirannya kacau, disebabkan banyaknya rasa yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Teringat lagi sebuah pesan singkat yang ia terima dari sahabatnya setengah jam yang lalu.

'_Jika kau ingin membuktikan, sekaranglah saatnya, Hinata.'_

Saat kecil, ibunya sering menceritakan dongeng tentang kisah putri yang menderita, kemudian ditolong oleh sang pangeran. Putri dan pangeran jatuh cinta, lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Dulu Hinata selalu percaya, bahwa kisah hidup setiap orang bagaikan kisah dongeng, yang pada akhirnya akan mengalami _happy ending_ bersama orang tercinta. Pun juga dengan kehidupannya. Hinata selalu memercayai bahwa ia akan hidup bahagia bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Sang pangerannya.

Tapi … apakah Sasuke benar-benar _Prince Charming_ yang akan memberinya kebahagiaan?

Sampai di depan apartemen Sasuke, sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu Hinata. Naruto berdiri sembari bersandar pada dinding. Laki-laki bermata biru tersebut menatap Hinata dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau … yakin, Hinata? Kau siap dengan segala konsekuensinya?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Hinata sadar, mungkin setelah ini ia akan kehilangan hal yang sangat berharga. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa mundur. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, ia bertekad untuk menghadapinya.

Setelah menghela napas, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendobrak pintu apartemen Sasuke hingga terbuka. Dan pemandangan yang tersuguh setelah pintu kayu itu berayun terbuka membuat Hinata dan Naruto membatu.

Di sana, tepatnya di atas sofa, terlihat Sasuke yang tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang perempuan yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai teman kuliahnya―Karin.

Kaki Hinata mendadak lemas. Jika saja Naruto tidak menahan tubuhnya, mungkin gadis itu sudah terjatuh. Kepalanya pusing, seakan seluruh darah di dalam tubuhnya lenyap entah kemana. Tangannya menjadi dingin seketika. Hinata tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Dadanya terasa sesak, paru-parunya seakan tidak mau berfungsi.

Kisah _Cinderella_, _Sleeping Beauty_, _Snow White_, dan dongeng-dongeng lainnya sebenarnya tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Putri tidak selalu berakhir bahagia dengan pangeran. Bahkan Ariel si Putri Duyung harus berubah menjadi buih karena cintanya tak terbalas.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata. Karena pangerannya―Uchiha Sasuke― justru adalah orang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lost in Love**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHina, slight SasuHina**

**Genre: Hurt&comfort, Romance**

**Warning: AU, typo , dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together." —Unknown.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BUAGH!**_

Pukulan yang mendarat telak di wajah mulus Sasuke membuat laki-laki tersebut limbung. Tak puas dengan itu, Naruto meraih kerah baju Sasuke dan meninjunya lagi.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-_kun_!" Karin menjerit menyaksikan Sasuke yang tak berdaya. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke, menolong laki-laki tersebut.

Sasuke sendiri terlihat pasrah, tanpa perlawanan. Ia menerima semua pukulan dan umpatan Naruto tanpa balas mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sasuke sadar, ia pantas menerima semua perlakuan itu. Perlakuan atas sikap brengseknya yang memang tak termaafkan. Mata oniks-nya hanya tertuju pada sosok gadis yang ia sakiti. Gadis berambut _indigo_ yang terus menunduk, tanpa mau balas memandangnya.

Sebagai pihak yang menyakiti, bukan berarti Sasuke tak merasakan apapun. Hatinya pedih melihat raut Hinata yang sarat akan luka. Ia mencintai gadis tersebut―sungguh. Tapi hal itu kini menjadi tidak penting. Karena semuanya telah hancur. Oleh kesalahan yang Sasuke lakukan sendiri. Hubungannya dengan Hinata―tidak akan pernah sama seperti sebelumnya.

_**BUAGH! **_

Satu pukulan lagi dilayangkan Naruto. Amarah yang memuncak karena telah melukai Hinata, membuat Naruto tak ragu-ragu menghajar Sasuke yang notabene adalah sahabatnya. Perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Sasuke tak termaafkan. Bahkan jika ia harus mengirim Sasuke ke rumah sakit, asal Hinata tak mencegahnya, Naruto akan melakukannya.

Namun gerakannya terhenti kala Naruto merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik lemah. Naruto berbalik. Melihat kondisi Hinata yang bahkan tak mampu lagi mengangkat wajahnya, laki-laki tersebut segera membawa Hinata keluar, sebelum untuk terakhir kalinya memberikan pandangan tajam penuh kemarahan pada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau bukan sahabatku, pasti sudah _kuhabisi_!"

**.**

**.**

*****Lost in Love*****

**.**

**.**

Hinata merasakan kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Telinganya berdenging, hingga suara-suara di sekitarnya tak terdengar. Pandangannya pun semakin memburam.

Mendapati sang kekasih berselingkuh―meskipun Hinata sudah mencurigai hal itu sejak beberapa waktu lalu tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Hinata sebelumnya sudah menyiapkan hatinya. Ia tahu ia akan sakit hati, namun Hinata tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

Beberapa langkah menuju mobil Naruto, Hinata tidak dapat lagi menahan kendalinya. Kakinya sudah terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya.

_**Brukh**_

Hinata jatuh terduduk di lantai. Telapak tangannya menekan dadanya yang sesak. Pertahanannya hancur berkeping-keping. Airmata perlahan turun dari kedua manik pucatnya. Seluruh tubuhnya berguncang.

'_Sakit …'_

"Hinata! Kuatkan dirimu!" Naruto panik begitu melihat Hinata ambruk. "Kumohon, jangan seperti ini!"

Naruto segera mengangkat dan membawa Hinata ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya, tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, laki-laki bermata safir tersebut segera duduk di kursi kemudi dan menginjak pedal gas. Mobil berwarna putih itu melaju ke jalanan. Menjauhi tempat yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Hinata datangi lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana di dalam _Maserati Quattroporte_ yang melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi itu hanya dipenuhi oleh suara isakan. Airmata Hinata tak mau berhenti keluar. Mengalir— tanpa bisa ditahan. Hinata ingin menghentikannya namun tak bisa―sungguh.

Hinata hanya berharap, sedu-sedannya itu bisa membuat rasa sakit di dadanya berkurang. Meskipun hanya sedikit. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Tidak bisa. Dadanya malah semakin sakit. Seolah tercabik. Semakin keras isakannya, semakin sakit pula hatinya.

Kini Hinata tahu, ucapan teman-temannya beberapa waktu yang lalu memang benar. Mereka tidak berbohong, atau hanya sekedar salah lihat seperti asumsinya selama ini.

Sakura pernah bercerita padanya, kalau gadis itu melihat Sasuke bersama perempuan lain.

'_Saat makan malam bersama Gaara, aku melihat Sasuke jalan bersama perempuan berambut merah.'_

Shikamaru juga pernah menanyakan perihal Sasuke padanya.

'_Kemarin, saat ada Dragon Festival, kenapa Sasuke malah datang bersama cewek lain?'_

Bahkan peringatan Ino pun tidak Hinata respon.

'_Hinata, kupikir kau harus hati-hati dengan Sasuke.'_

Hinata dan Sasuke memang tidak kuliah di jurusan yang sama, namun intensitas pertemuan keduanya tidak bisa dikatakan jarang. Mereka cukup sering saling mengunjungi apartemen masing-masing atau sekedar jalan-jalan keluar. Selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan, mereka tidak pernah menghadapi masalah yang berarti. Hanya masalah-masalah kecil biasa. Hinata juga terlalu percaya Sasuke, karena itu ia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya.

Sakura pernah mengatakan, suatu hubungan akan mengalami fase dimana kejenuhan memuncak, atau sering disebut titik jenuh. Apakah karena kejenuhan itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk selingkuh? Atau memang karena Sasuke sebenarnya adalah tipe laki-laki brengsek yang selalu tidak puas hanya dengan satu wanita?

Hinata tidak tahu jawabannya. Bahkan Hinata tidak ingin tahu alasan apa dibalik pengkhianatan Sasuke.

Yang Hinata tahu, ia tidak akan pernah kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak akan lagi

**.**

**.**

*****Lost in Love*****

**.**

**.**

Kedua manik _sapphire_ Naruto memandang sendu sosok yang terlelap di tempat tidur kamarnya. Sosok yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Sebuah penyesalan menyusup dalam hatinya. Penyesalan, karena Naruto menganggap dirinyalah penyebab semua yang dialami Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Dia adalah teman masa kecil Naruto. Mereka telah mengenal sejak sekolah dasar. Keduanya juga selalu berada di satu sekolah yang sama. Sayangnya, setelah lulus SMA keduanya memilih bidang yang berbeda, meskipun satu perguruan tinggi. Naruto masuk di Fakultas Teknik dan Hinata di Fakultas Kesehatan.

Hinata pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke―yang merupakan teman kuliah Naruto― saat kampus Fakultas Kesehatan mengadakan bazaar. Waktu itu Naruto memaksa Sasuke menemaninya, tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa momen itu menjadi awal mula kisah antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Sasuke dan Hinata semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan saat itulah Naruto tersadar akan satu hal. Ia mencintai Hinata. Bukan sebagai sahabat seperti yang selama ini ia kira. Tapi rasa cinta seorang pria pada wanita.

Naruto tidak kenal kata terlambat. Sebelum keduanya diikat oleh janji resmi sebagai suami istri, ia merasa belum terlambat. Naruto tidak menyerah. Meskipun ia juga tidak berusaha merebut Hinata dari tangan Sasuke. Karena bagaimanapun―Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, dan Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto.

Bohong jika Naruto tidak cemburu atau sakit hati. Tentu saja perasaan itu ada. Intensitas cemburu serta sakit hati yang tinggi membuat Naruto terbiasa. Baginya, asalkan Hinata bisa tersenyum, Naruto tidak masalah. Ia akan merelakan Hinata untuk Sasuke.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Sasuke telah menghancurkan Hinata. Menyakiti gadis tak bersalah itu. Membuat wajah ayu yang biasanya penuh senyuman kini penuh tangisan.

Mengulurkan tangan, Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. Jemarinya mengambil helaian rambut _indigo_ tersebut, lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan sakit lagi. Tidak akan, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

*****Lost in Love*****

**.**

**.**

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa sedikit berat. Langit-langit kamar berwarna putih adalah yang pertama kali iris _pearl _tersebut tangkap. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, Hinata menyadari ruangan itu bukan apartemennya. Dinding yang bercat _orange_, perabotan dengan warna yang cukup mencolok tentu bukan apa yang ada di apartemennya. Tapi Hinata tidak ingat bagaimana bisa berada di sini.

Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah foto di atas nakas. Foto dirinya dan laki-laki berambut pirang dengan bermata biru. Hinata ingat, itu adalah foto yang diambil setelah upacara kelulusan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Neji sampai mengejar Naruto hanya karena pemuda pirang tersebut merangkul Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut.

"Senang sekali bisa melihat senyum itu."

Komentar itu langsung membuat Hinata menoleh. Senyumannya perlahan memudar.

Naruto yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu, mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia meraih tangan Hinata, mengelusnya dengan jemarinya.

"_Ne_, Hinata. Apa kau tahu? Cinta itu seperti _puzzle_. Saat jatuh cinta, kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ itu akan terpasang utuh. Tapi saat patah hati, kau membutuhkan waktu untuk menyusunnya menjadi utuh kembali."

Kedua manik _pearl _Hinata memandang manik _sapphire_ yang balas menatapnya. Menyimak ucapan Naruto, namun setelah itu Hinata tersenyum getir.

"Bukan, Naruto-_kun_. Patah hati itu adalah saat dimana salah satu kepingan_ puzzle_ menghilang, jadi kau tak akan bisa memasang _puzzle_ itu dengan utuh."

Naruto tampak tersentak dengan perkataan Hinata. Sebegitu sakitnyakah Hinata hingga berucap demikian?

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Saling menatap, hingga akhirnya Naruto merengkuh tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu _puzzle_ yang baru. Dan aku akan membantumu memasang kepingan-kepingan itu hingga utuh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Lost in Love*****

**t.b.c**

**.**

**.**

Hai NHL~~~~~

Akhirnya saya bikin yang hurt&comfort. Hho. Kebanyakan fic pendek2 saya isinya nyerempet2 fluff, jadi saya pengen mencoba yang lain. *halah

Ini akan jadi twoshoot, InshaAllah. Yang jelas nggak akan panjang-panjang, karena fic multi saya banyak yang in-progress. Bahkan fic 2shoot NH ada yang belum selesai juga :'(. Mohon maaf, filenya hilang jadi saya harus bikin dari awal. Dan fic fantasy itu agak susah disbanding modern. Gomenne minna-chama :'(

Ini cerintanya metal alias mellow total ya? Haha. Lebay nggak? Sebenarnya … kisah ini berdasar kumpulan curhat" serta pengalaman pribadi *ceileeeh. :DD . jadi mohon maklum yaa

Yak, sekian dulu. semua review, kritik, saran dll akan author terima dengan senang hati. tapi saya nggak nerima FLAME PAIRING. Mohon dimengerti

**Kiss,**

**Ayuzawa Shia ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marii~~ meninggalkan sedikit jejak ~.^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
